


Genesis

by CelticCross



Series: Hiraeth [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticCross/pseuds/CelticCross
Summary: genesis/ˈdʒɛnɪsɪs/nounthe origin or mode of formation of something.“Yes, he said that if the world only ever sees Captain America and not him, then they can see a bi sexual Captain America who is in a polyamorous relationship with me and Bucky…and yes I know how utterly strange and preposterous that sounds . I can hear myself saying it and it’s…” Leigh laughed.“It’s no stranger than when you told me about you, Nat and Clint, and to be honest it’s not the strangest thing we’ve dealt with, but I can see your point about having PR involved, the press is gonna have a fucking field day with this. How were you thinking of doing this? Of announcing the fact that Captain America is bisexual and in a poly relationship with his oldest best friend and his oldest best friend’s girlfriend…”“Shit Darce,…never thought of it that way…sounds bad doesn’t it?” Leigh sighed.“To me? Nah, sounds like three people who have a deep connection but to the man on the street? Sounds like an orgy, a threesome, a menage a trois…so let me talk to Stark PR, see what they suggest. Maybe start small, like being seen at Pride, or do you tweet?”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hiraeth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114094
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Darce? You in here?” Leigh Miller called out as she entered the office, poking her head round the door.

“Leigh! You’re back…and wow aren’t you tanned?” Darcy Lewis called out as she walked back to her office, arms filled with paperwork.

“Oh crap, wanna hand?”

“No, no…got it,” Darcy smiled as she dumped the entire lot into the bin by her desk, “it was rubbish, those contact lenses, remember? Stark made two pairs? Well the paperwork he left behind was incomplete and we can’t make anymore so, I’m filing it in miscellaneous…”

“Otherwise known as the trash?” Leigh smiled.

“Exactly. It’ll be shredded, F.R.I.D.A.Y has scanned it all, this is all just scribbles.” Darcy walked round to sit in her chair as Leigh flopped down with a smile.

“So…how was it? How was the trip?” Darcy drawled, grinning at her friend, as she removed her lab coat, showing the bright red blouse she had on underneath. 

Leigh smirked at her, her eyes twinkling.

“It was…interesting…”

“And?” Darcy raised an eyebrow, looking at her over her glasses, grinning.

“And nothing Darcy…what happened between us stays with us, however fucking hot they were…it was.” Leigh coughed over her slip of the tongue.

“They were hot?”

Leigh bit her bottom lip, her eyes glinting, “I cannot confirm or deny your statement.” She laughed.

“So they were? Hot…together?” Darcy asked, eyes widening.

“Darcy…” Leigh looked at her, “I’m not telling you…,” she replied, “It wouldn’t be fair to either Bucky or Steve…let’s just say that I’m extremely content and very satisfied with both of them and leave it at that.”

“Aww come on Leigh…”

“What about you and Sam? Hmmm? Wanna tell me how he is in the sack?” Leigh smiled, leaning back in her chair.

“We broke up.”

“Fuck…when?”

“A few days after you went to the island. We went for dinner and…well we had nothing in common to talk about once we stopped talking about the team.” Darcy sighed.

“Wait…what? Are you telling me you only ever talked about…us?”

“Well…not just you…but, well…yeah I guess so. We only had the team to talk about really, Sam couldn’t tell me about his tours in Afghanistan, they’re classified, I couldn’t tell him about Jane’s work or what I’m working on here, cause that’s classified, and once we’d exhausted our families, there was only you lot to talk about and then when you, Bucky and Steve left, there was nothing…so we sat in silence for a few minutes and then we finished our meal and came back here then split…”

“After dinner?”

“No,” Darcy laughed, “The next morning…I wasn’t losing that opportunity to tap that ass one more time.” She chuckled, sobering up quickly after, her shoulders slumping.

“Oh Darce, I’m sorry. You really liked him…”

“Yeah, but…it wasn’t a love affair like you and Bucky, so you know, I’ll get over it…but god I’m gonna miss the sex, cause Jesus he was good.” Darcy groaned hiding her face in her hands.

Leigh snorted, reaching out to pat Darcy’s arm.

“Darce, you still got your rabbit though, right?” Leigh asked, grinning as Darcy laughed.

“I never stopped…” Darcy quipped, making her laugh

“Anyway, what I came to see you about was…,” Leigh paused, taking a deep breath, “Steve has decided to come back to the Team, we both need to talk to Sam about this first, see how he feels, but there’s one stipulation about the whole reveal.”

“And what’s that, and more importantly why are you telling me first?”

“Because we’re going to need PR involved and you know everyone in this building.”

“Well, that’s true but why will we need PR?” Darcy asked, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowing.

“Because he wants to come out.”

“Come out?...Oh…you mean?”

“Yes, he said that if the world only ever sees Captain America and not him, then they can see a bi sexual Captain America who is in a polyamorous relationship with me and Bucky…and yes I know how utterly strange and preposterous that sounds . I can hear myself saying it and it’s…” Leigh laughed.

“It’s no stranger than when you told me about you, Nat and Clint, and to be honest it’s not the strangest thing we’ve dealt with, but I can see your point about having PR involved, the press is gonna have a fucking field day with this. How were you thinking of doing this? Of announcing the fact that Captain America is bisexual and in a poly relationship with his oldest best friend and his oldest best friend’s girlfriend…”

“Shit Darce,…never thought of it that way…sounds bad doesn’t it?” Leigh sighed.

“To me? Nah, sounds like three people who have a deep connection but to the man on the street? Sounds like an orgy, a threesome, a menage a trois…so let me talk to Stark PR, see what they suggest. Maybe start small, like being seen at Pride, or do you tweet?”

“Twitter?” Leigh said, taken aback slightly.

“Yeah, social media, Twitter, Instagram, those kinds of things…maybe we could set you all up and you could, I don’t know…be seen aligning with LGBT activities and groups…I don’t know, it’s just a thought.”

“Shit, and I just thought we could stand up and do a press conference.”

“Umm, like ‘Hi I’m Steve Rogers, one time capsicle, I’ve come back as Captain America and I’m sleeping with my friend and his girlfriend…yeah, that’s gonna go down like a cup of cold sick.”

“Darcy!, that’s just disgusting,” Leigh laughed, snorting, “but I see your point. Let me talk to them, you talk to PR, get someone up here to talk to us all? Can I leave that with you?”

“We need an office manager.”

“Yes, well after my PA quit on me, I’ve not had the time to find someone else.”

“Ah, about that, you need to talk to Coulson about your PA…”

“Why?...,” Leigh looked at Darcy who was looking down at the ground, “Darcy, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I can’t say, it’s not up to me to say, but talk to Coulson.”

Leigh sat back in her chair, thinking, her face turning red as she thought, “He was S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t he? My fucking PA was an Agent…” she shot up from the chair and stormed out of Darcy’s office without looking back.

“Leigh…,” Darcy called out after her, watching as she stormed off, “Fuck…”

“Was my PA an Agent? Yes or no, Phil…it’s a simple question? Did you send him to spy on me?” Leigh spat angrily down the phone.

“Yes, but it’s not that simple, yes he is an Agent and a good one at that, yes I sent him through as soon as we heard you were after a PA…”

“How dare you! How dare you send a fucking spy into my house Phil. Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Three words, Romanoff, Barnes, Hydra…”

“Oh, I see, this was when you thought I was Hydra…or did you think Nat was, or Bucky?” she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Look at it logically Leigh, we discovered who your father, David Miller, really was, and let me tell you, that information was buried so deep within S.H.I.E.L.D we almost missed it, and that he and his brother were both at one time suspected Hydra operatives. So we have the daughter of a suspected Hydra operative who was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D, his file redacted, now running the Avengers, forgive me Leigh but with everything that was going on in the world, with Thanos, the snap and then the return, we couldn’t afford to be lax.”

“So why not before? Why not insert someone before if you thought I was a traitor.”

“Because we had no reason to, and no opportunity. When you worked with Barton and Romanoff I knew nothing of your background or your real name and you showed yourself to be trustworthy and loyal. I was asked to look into you when you stepped up to take over Nick Fury’s position with The Avengers, we dug around, found nothing and you were given the position. It was only after the political situation in Romania and other countries when Lernaea started showing themselves that we dug deep and found the link. That was when I looked to put someone in, thankfully you needed a PA. I stand by what I did Leigh, and I hope you can see why. I pulled him out as soon we got word Bucky had asked for extraction from Romania for the both of you.” Phil stated.

“Right…well, whilst I can see the logic in what you did, it still stings…”

“Yes, I expect it does, but I had to be sure. You did, after all have close relationships with two known Hydra assassins. You would have done the same.”

Leigh sighed. Phil was right, she would have done the same. Had she had an inkling that any of her team might be Hydra she would have investigated. 

“Phil, I will tell you this once more and then if you ever bring it up again, you and I will be having words. Both Nat and Bucky were victims of Hydra. You know this, fucks sake you were Nat’s handler, how could you think she was Hydra?”

“I didn’t think Hydra was inside S.H.I.E.L.D. but shit happens.”

“Ok, point taken. One more thing…G.E, what have you found out?”

“I’ll come to the Tower tonight.”

“Ok, actually, that’s a good idea, I’ve got something that’s come up that I need to talk over with you, why don’t you bring the team? I’m sure everyone would love to see them, dinner’s at seven, don’t be late.” She smiled.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, it’s a personal matter but one that could have ramifications for the team and possibly S.H.I.E.L.D so we need to be careful.”

“Alright Leigh, we’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye Phil.”

Leigh sat back in her chair. She was exhausted and it was only three pm. She sighed, wondering whether going back to work the morning after getting back late by jet from the private island had been one of her best ideas. Bucky and Steve had waved her off that morning, turning over and going back to sleep as soon as she’d said goodbye. They hadn’t even waited for her to leave before she could hear their breathing evening out and Bucky had started to snuffle. She had seen them in the communal kitchen when she’d gone for lunch, smiling as they shuffled round the room, yawning, before she’d made them both fresh cups of coffee and made sure they’d had food.

Of course, now, she was wondering whether staying in bed, sleeping in, might not have been the best thing to do. She yawned, reaching for her coffee, grimacing at the cold liquid. She ought to have her own coffee machine installed in her office, like Darcy did, but in truth, she enjoyed the break it gave her to make the short trip to the kitchen. Picking up her mug she left her office, fingerprint locking the door behind her.

“Hey LadyHawke…welcome back, I see you got back to work right away unlike those lazy asses in the living room.”

“Hi Sam, I take it you mean Bucky and Steve?”

“Oh yeah, both of them, stretched out on the sofa, fast asleep.”

“Asleep? God, I left them asleep this morning, but they’re not on the clock today so they can do what they want. Ugh, I need more coffee…Coulson and his team are coming for dinner tonight, he’s got something he needs to talk to me about, will you be here?”

“Yeah, should be, nothing much going on, you know how it is.”

“I do,” she paused as she waited for her coffee, “Sam, I need to talk to you. Something has come up and I need to talk to you about it before we decide what to do.”

“I can guess what it is, a certain blonde man wants his shield back? Cap’s coming back, right?”

Leigh sighed as she looked into his smiling face. She knew it had hurt him that the nation and indeed most of the world had not accepted him as Captain America, though whether it was due to the colour of his skin, or the fact he just wasn’t Steve Rogers, she didn’t know and part of her didn’t want to know. She hoped it was the latter, she didn’t want to know if it was the former. She had hoped, beyond all hope that the world would have changed since the return, when Tony had given his life to rid the world of Thanos, but she had the horrible feeling that it hadn’t.

“Yes, Steve wants to come back to the team, as Cap, but I need to know that you’re ok with this. If not, I can’t take the shield from you, you do have the mantle of Captain America.”

“Leigh, listen we both know that I’m never going to be accepted as him, it doesn’t matter if I have the shield or not. I’m happy just being Sam Wilson, The Falcon, it’s who I am, I’m not Cap, so if he wants the shield back, I’ll put a fucking bow on it for him,” he grinned, his dark eyes twinkling, “I’m not going to say it didn’t hurt that I’ve never been accepted as Cap, but I’m not surprised. There is only one Cap, and it’s Steve, always has been, always will be. I can’t do the things he did, or does and I wouldn’t even try, so I guess what I’m saying is, I’m fine being The Falcon.”

“Thank you Sam, I don’t know what I would have done without you since the return, you, and Bucky, were an integral part of this team and…”

“I get it, thanks Leigh.”

She smiled, picking up her coffee, “I’ll go let him know.”

Sam winked at her, turning away to pick his own mug up.

Leigh walked into the living area and smiled. Bucky was snoring, sprawled out on Steve’s chest as they lay, fast asleep on the large sofa, both of them in ratty t shirts and sweat pants.

She reached out to stroke their faces, gently, one by one.

“Hey sleepyheads, come on wake up.”

Bucky opened his eyes, he was warm and safe and why was he awake? He snuggled into the hand that was on his face.

“Buck?”

He turned over to stare, sleepily, at Leigh.

“Hey doll.” He grinned happily at her.

“You two ok there? All snuggled up without me.” She smiled.

“Yeah, I think we were watching something…,” he turned to look at Steve who was looking at them both, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Sorry, it was just nice and warm, we snuggled, watching something and then must have fallen asleep.” Steve sighed, his eyes fluttering close again.

“Hey Steve,” Leigh reached out to poke him lightly, “Don’t go falling asleep again, I just need you both to listen to me for ten minutes or so, then you can go back to sleep, ok?”

Bucky swung his legs round, yawning as he sat up, sitting back, forcing Steve to get up, as he snuggled back, pushing against Steve’s thighs.

“Ok, I’m up, I’m up…” Steve chuckled, crawling back up the sofa so he could swing his legs round without kicking Bucky, “Right, what?” he yawned, stretching, grinning at Leigh as she sat down on the coffee table.

“I spoke with Sam,” she looked at both of them, “and he’s fine with giving you back the shield…,” she paused, “I think you ought to talk to him though Steve, I know he’s hurting that no one accepted him as Cap, and that maybe you could just talk to him?”

Steve sighed. Sam was a good man, it was the reason he’d handed over the shield. It hurt to think that no one else could see what Steve saw in him.

“I’ll go talk to him…,” Steve sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Thanks Steve…” she paused.

“Something else doll?” Bucky asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, looking up at her.

“Yeah, I spoke with Darce about getting some PR, you know, to help with the reveal and all that, and she made some good suggestions, that we don’t say all at the press conference, but we lay a sort of breadcrumb trail beforehand,” she breathed deeply, “you know, like Instagram and twitter, set you both up online and have you like a few LGBTQ pages, maybe wear a rainbow badge or ta shirt…”

“Shit, what?” Bucky muttered, “Why can’t we just come out and say it?”

“Because…” she sighed.

“Because what Leigh?” Steve asked, concerned.

“Because there are always assholes out there waiting to twist everything. I just don’t want it to come as a huge shock to everyone. It’s going to be enough of a shock that Steve is coming back as Cap, I just don’t want that to be drowned out by this.”

“I get it, I don’t like it but I get it. it’s a series of steps that need to be made. I get it. I’ve only been back as me for a short time, to then come back as Cap and come out of the closet at the same time? I don’t like that I can’t do that, but I get it…”

“Baby, I don’t care what they think or what they say about me…” Bucky started, agitated, only stopping when Steve placed his hand over his.

“Baby, I know and I want it too, I want to stand up in front of the world and shout how much I love you, how much I love Leigh, but we gotta be realistic. Leigh’s right, we need to do this bit by bit, ok baby?”

Bucky huffed, sitting back on the sofa, his fists clenching.

“Buck, I know you just want this over and done with so we can get on with our lives, but this impacts all of us, plus The Avengers…” Steve trailed off, reaching out to stroke his face.

“I know, I just…it’s easy for me to shout out how much I’m in love with Leigh, that one day we’re gonna get married and have kids, I just want the same chance to shout out to the world about you…”

“Apart from the getting married and having kids bit, right?” Steve quipped, grinning.

“well yeah…hey punk I was being serious.”

“I know, I know…sorry Buck, it’s just…look it’s a shit situation right now but maybe we can do this one step at a time.”

“Darcy’s talking to Stark PR, she’s going to get someone to help talk us through this. Who knows?, maybe they’ll say just run with it, after all they dealt with Tony for years…what we want to do is nowhere near as bad as some of the things he did.” Leigh smiled, getting up from the coffee table, turning to look at them both as she walked to the door, “Oh Phil and his team are coming for dinner at seven. He’s got something to talk to me about a certain Mr Edwards, so…”

“We’ll be showered and dressed.” Steve smiled as Bucky glared at her.

“Doll? You forgetting something?” he smirked.

“Sorry Buck,” she turned back, leaning down to kiss him before reaching over to kiss Steve.

“Save a place for me in the shower boys.” She grinned, winking at the pair of them as she walked out of the living area, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Leigh stood on the helipad, watching as the quinjet came into land. Fortunately, having access to Stark Foundation money had enabled the team to have a second helipad fitted on the roof, as well as the one that led directly into the communal area. She stood back in the doorway as the engines idled and the ramp came down.

“Phil, good to see you.” Leigh smiled as Phil Coulson walked towards her.

“Leigh, how are you, you look…tanned.” He smiled as he neared her.

“Yes, just been away with Buck and Steve to Stark’s island retreat for a well-earned break.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“It was…good. Relaxing, interesting.”

“I look forward to hearing about it.” he grinned at her, "let me introduce you to my team.” Phil turned to look at the two people standing behind him, as the quinjet roared into life before taking off.

“Is May not coming then?”

“No…we have a bit of work to be done to the Bus, so she’s gone back, Bobbi and Lance are still in Russia, sorting out all the crap from the underground facility we found you and Steve in.”

“Crap, so it wasn’t an isolated cell then?”

“Not really, but we can talk about that later, let me introduce…”

“FitzSimmons…I’ve heard so much about you two, it’s so good to finally meet you, I’m Leigh…Miller, Head of this bunch of misfits and fuckups we like to call The Avengers…” she winced as a loud crash reverberated from inside, followed by the sound of Bucky shouting. She sighed, slumping her shoulders at the alarm on the two scientists faces.

“It’s nothing, really…I think Sam just threw something at Bucky expecting him to catch it and Bucky missed.”

“Does this kind of thing happen a lot?” Jemma Simmons asked, her voice quite nervous.

“More often than it should, but you get used to it.” Leigh replied, smiling.

She looked over to see Steve standing in the doorway.

“Hey Steve, everything ok in there?”

“Yeah but Sam’s now cleaning up the mess he and Bucky made.”

“Let me guess, blindfolded catch?”

“Yeah, only Bucky missed…” he smirked.

“What did he miss?”

“Plant pot…”

“Which one?” she asked, squaring her shoulders.

“The little red one that lived…”

“On the kitchen windowsill?”

“Yeah, I think…”

“Fuckers are going to die…,” she paused, turning back to the three Agents, “Sorry Phil, Jemma, Leo…Steve can you show them to the living area whilst I go crack some heads?”

“Of course, hello Phil, it’s good to see you again.”

“Holy shit…you’re Captain America…” a nervous Leo stammered.

“Sometimes, most of the time, I’m just Steve, come on, let’s get in and go witness one of the greatest things known to mankind.”

“Which is?” asked Jemma with a smile.

“Leigh tearing a strip off The Falcon and The Winter Soldier…”

“Lead on Steve.” Phil smiled.

“Oh my god Jemma, did you hear that? He called him Steve…” Leo whispered excitedly behind Phil.

“It is his name, Fitz…” Jemma smiled, shaking her head.

“Yes, but he’s Captain Freaking America…”

“Oh Fitz…” Jemma sighed, whispering back.

Steve just smiled as he led them into the living area.

“…did you even stop to think, for one goddamn minute that we’ve got guests arriving for dinner before you decided to throw things at each other? For fucks sake!...”

Steve grinned as Leigh’s voice came floating through from the kitchen.

“…sorry? Sorry, doesn’t cut it Bucky! I don’t give a flying fuck if you were the fucking Winter Soldier and you could catch anything thrown at you…no I don’t want to hear your excuses, nor yours birdbrain…you’ve both got ten minutes to clean this fucking mess up…Oh, do not fuck with me Barnes, nor you Wilson. You really don’t want to see what I’m capable of…”

“Is she shouting at the Winter Soldier?” Jemma asked, bemused.

“Well, she’s shouting at Bucky…so close enough.”

“Does this happen often, that Leigh shouts at you all?” Leo asked, a nervous smile on his face.

“Well…yes. But only if we’ve done something to piss her off. If she’d really angry she goes quiet…then you know you’ve really fucked up.”

“But she seems so…”

“Don’t let her appearance fool you, you know she had the serum, same as me, same as Buck, she will give as good as she gets, it’s what makes her such a good boss. She knows what we’re all capable of and doesn’t let us get away with anything, as you can hear…”

“…and if you ever do anything so fucking hairbrained again, as to throw and break the plant that Tony Fucking Stark gave me before…” 

There was a pause. Steve paled, “Erm, take a seat I’m just gonna go….be right back.”

“Baby, you ok?” Steve called out as he entered the kitchen.

“Peachy with a side of keen, Steve.” She said, standing to one side, her arms folded across her chest as she watched Bucky and Sam cleaning the kitchen.

Bucky turned to see Steve smirking at him, next to Leigh.

“Come on doll, Sam started it…” he said, a small pouty smile on his lips.

“I did no such thing Bucko…” Sam started to say, turning round to glare at the dark haired man.

“Yes, he may well have done, but you returned fire, and you broke that ugly plant that Tony gave me, which may have been the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen, but it was the last thing Tony gave to me before…” she sniffed, determined not to get upset over a small ugly pot plant.

Steve put his arm around her and hugged her to his side. “I’m sure they’re both sorry for what they’ve done, especially as I’ve had to leave Phil and his team, sitting in the living area, while you’ve had to come in here and sort out the children.”

“Aww shit, is that now?” Bucky said, sweeping up the broken pot.

“Yes Buck, that’s now…catering will be bringing the food up in about ten minutes, so if you two can stop behaving like children and get this room cleaned up, then we can all sit down and eat. If you two want to pick a spare bedroom to throw shit at each other, or go to the gym to do it, be my fucking guest, but it stops up here, now…am I clear?” she glared at both men.

“Yes ma’am.” Sam replied, nodding, his face closed.

“Buck?” she turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised.

“Sorry doll.” He twisted his mouth and looked sheepishly at her.

“Good. It’s a good thing we’ve got guests otherwise…” she glared and both men and, turning on her heel, walked back towards the living area.

“Hi Phil, Jemma, Leo, I’m so sorry about that. Honestly, it’s like dealing with children sometimes,” she sighed, “Can I get you all a drink? Food should be here in about ten minutes…we’ve got all the known liquor in the world, including Asgardian Mead, but I really wouldn’t recommend it…or tea, coffee?”

“Beer?” Phil replied, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, seven different kinds, which would you prefer? American, European, Australian or Asian? Oh, we’ve also got a Brooklyn one, for some reason…personally I think it reminds Steve and Bucky of where they grew up.”

“I’ll try it.” Phil smiled from his seat.

“I’ll have one too.” Leo answered.

“Fitz, you don’t even like beer.” Jemma said, smiling, shaking her head.

“I can try…” Leo replied in his soft Scottish brogue.

“Ok, and for your Jemma?”

“I don’t suppose you have a peppermint tea, do you?” she asked, smiling gently.

“Tea? this one, she has eight different kinds…no, nine, you bought that Darjeeling stuff last week…Hi, Bucky Barnes, self professed asshole who likes to cause chaos in the kitchen.” Bucky smiled as he came up behind Leigh to press a soft kiss against her temple.

Leigh smiled, turning to look at him before turning back to Jemma, “Yes I have peppermint tea, Buck can you grab two Brooklyn’s for Phil and Leo, while I make the tea.” she asked, turning back to Bucky.

“Course I can doll.” He grinned turning as Steve came in, his arm around Leigh’s waist.

“Food’s here, baby.” He looked at Leigh, smiling, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Ok, thanks Stevie.” She said, as he automatically reaching out to kiss her temple, freezing as she heard a soft cough behind them.

“Shit…she whispered softly, as both Steve and Bucky froze.

Slowly she turned to smile at Phil, ignoring the slightly open jaws of the other two.

“Shall we go into the kitchen?” she asked, smiling as Bucky left to go get the beers.

“I take it this thing is what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Yeah…kinda…but yeah…” she admitted with a wry smile

“Oh my god, this food is amazing.” Leo remarked as he helped himself to a plateful of spaghetti with meatballs.

“Thank you Leo, it’s Stark Catering, they have a small kitchen set aside just for us. We get breakfast, lunch and dinner, delivered regardless of whether we’re here, and anyway don’t you get the same up at the compound? We had a chef there.”

“Yes, well S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t budget for personal chefs so we had a canteen put in.” Phil admitted.

“Did you rip out my kitchen?” Leigh asked glaring at him from where she sat in between Bucky and Steve, she turned to Buck who smiled at her.

“Not your kitchen anymore doll, you’ve got this one.” He placed his hand on her knee, squeezing gently as Steve smiled at the both of them.

“I know but I had just had it overhauled…”

Phil just looked at her over his bottle of beer.

“So, shall I talk about what I came to say, or shall we talk about the white elephant in the room?”

Sam paused, his fork halfway to his mouth as Leigh coolly looked back at Coulson.

“Ok, say what you have to say Phil, I know you’re dying to say something.”

Phil took a deep breath, “I take it, this is the same get up you had with Clint and Nat?”

“What? How the hell? Oh right…you’re you, of course you knew about that. Who else knew?”

“Just me and Fury.”

“Oh…and how did he take it?” she shifted slightly in her seat, feeling Bucky and Steve tense beside her.

“Said as long as you kept doing what you were doing, then what you did outside of that was none of his business.” Phil grinned sardonically.

“And you? How did you take it?” she asked, a small smile on her face.

“None of my business. You three got the job done, that was all that mattered.”

“And now? That it’s us three? You feel the same way?” Leigh asked, leaning forward, her elbows on the table.

“Doesn’t matter what I think, or what Jemma thinks, or what Leo thinks…we’re S.H.I.E.L.D, we keep secrets for a living. What matters is what you three think. If this works between you, then good, we all need people to turn to at the end of the day.” he turned to look at Steve and then Bucky.

“If the world only sees Captain America, then they can see a bi-sexual Captain America.” Steve stated, reaching along the back of Leigh to place his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I see…right that does change things a little, I take it this means you are coming back as Captain America and Sam, you are ok with this?” he looked at Steve and Sam who both nodded, “in which case I would advise you to keep this between yourselves, for the time being…let the world get used to having you back as Cap first, before you out yourself,” he looked at Leigh who was frowning and then at Bucky who stared back his gaze impenetrable, “that’s just my five cents, you don’t need to listen to me, of course, but coming back as Cap and then coming out, and then outing this,” he indicated all three of them, “that may be a bit too much for the world to handle all in one go. I have learned over the years that PR is not like a band aid, you don’t rip it all off in one go.”

Steve sighed, sitting back, “I know…I know you’re right but dammit Phil, I just got a second chance at getting my old life back, I wanna at least be able to enjoy it…”

“I get that, I do, you’re talking to a card carrying member of the second chance club…,” Phil smiled, seeing Steve grin back at him, “I just know how hard it is to come back out into the world and that you’re going to all find it easier to do this in steps, I’m sure Stark’s PR will agree with me.”

“But you’re okay with it? with us?”

“As I said, Leigh, as long as you keep doing what you’re doing, then what you do on your own time is your business.”

“Damn right.” Sam said, “but just keep it outta the kitchen, ok?” he smiled.

“The kitchen? I’ve not…” Leigh paused looking between Steve and Bucky, her mouth opening as they flushed.

“Nah man, it wasn’t you, it was these two, snogging by the fridge, took me nearly fifteen minutes before I could get the damn cream for my coffee.”

“Sam…,” Leigh snorted, before turning to look at both Bucky and Steve, “no snogging in the kitchen, do you remember the rules?”

“Yes baby, sorry.” Steve smiled, placing a kiss on her head.

“Sorry doll, got a bit carried away.” Bucky grinned, his smile dropping as he looked at her, “won’t happen again.”

“Sorry Sam, it won’t happen again.”

“You say that…but Bucknasty here…”

“Fuck off birdbrain.”

“Oh, is that all you got Bucko? Huh? Some lame bird related name?”

“Can’t fly if your wings are in pieces…” Bucky retaliated, grinning.

“Oh wait, lemme find some fridge magnets for your arm, you can keep a to do list reminding you not to snog your boyfriend in the kitchen again…” Sam quipped, grinning at him, laughing as Bucky snorted at the idea of having a to do list pinned to his arm by a fridge magnet.

“Don’t get him started on fridge magnets, Sam, he’ll be buying them wherever we go, sticking them on his arm, “Vegas”, “London”…god he’ll be a nightmare…” Steve laughed, as Bucky scowled at him, trying to keep a grin off his face.

“I’m sorry Jemma, Leo, you probably thought you were coming for a nice dinner out tonight. I would say we’re not always like this, but we are.” Leigh grinned at the two slightly shell shocked scientists.

“I’m just glad you never met Ward, to think of the shenanigans you lot would have got up to with him.”

“Grant?” Leigh aske, taking a bite of her pasta.

“Yes, Grant Ward, part time Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, full time Agent of Hydra.”

“I knew Grant, he was one of my tutors back at the Academy, taught me defence, before Clint took me on. We got on well, he was impressed with the way I was learning, wanted me to…Oh…Hydra, right…good thing I went with Clint as my mentor…” she trailed off.

“Yes, in hindsight, it was a good thing, I did wonder at the tie why Nick pushed for you to be mentored by Clint, he wasn’t…” Phil paused, looking for the right words.

“You mean he’s a dumpster fire in general?...and…wait…what? Nick pushed me?” she asked, bemused.

“Yeah, so he said at the time.”

“He gave Clint such a hard time…”

“”Clint wouldn’t have taken you on if he thought Nick wanted him to.” Phil smiled.

Leigh sat back in her chair, smiling, “That’s true…he doesn’t do things the easy way does he?”

“Have you seen him and Nat lately?”

“Not since their daughter was born, I haven’t had a chance.”, she glanced at Steve who was staring at Phil, his hand on her leg.

“When you see them, give them my…” Phil trailed off.

“I will do.” She smiled,

“So shall we talk business?” he asked.

“Coffee first.” She smiled, feeling Bucky’s fingertips trailing along her neckline, tickling the hair.


	3. Chapter 3

“Coffee ok?” Leigh asked as she sipped her own.

“It’s good.” Phil replied, smiling.

“Ok, now that Jemma and Leo are with Darcy, it’s down to business, what have you got, or what have you heard?” Leigh asked.

“Gordon is…his strings are being pulled by someone, it’s a very subtle pull, but it’s there.”

“In what way?”

“Little things, incomplete reports, missing meetings, those kind of things, he’s also not on the ball, so to speak, when he does turn up for meetings.”

“Could be personal things? Problems at home? Are you sure it’s a string pulling kinda deal, cause the last thing we need is to go in all guns blazing and find out he’s just having marital problems. Look, you know he hates me, I don’t know why, I’ve only had a couple of meetings with him, but he hates me.”

“It’s cause Nick was on your side.”

“What?”

“Gordon was jealous that Nick had favourites that weren’t him.”

“Seriously? That shithead hates me cause Nick liked me? And since when did Nick like me? He barely spoke two words to me in the entire time.”

“He liked you. Used to ask me about you all the time.”

“Oh, and what did you tell him?”

“Confidential.” Phil winked at her, smirking.

“You know what Phil, sometimes you’re a real ass…,” she smirked back at him as he sat back, his arms folded high on his chest, “So what are you doing about Gordon then? Sending someone in to keep an eye on him?” she asked.

“Unfortunately no, he’s too high up, to send in an Andrew…”

“Yeah, still not happy with you about that…” she smirked.

“Andrew?, is he talking about your PA, Andrew?” Bucky asked, turning to look at Leigh.

“Yup, seems Phil here decided to plant an Agent on me, back when he thought I was Hydra…”

“That right?” Bucky snarled, looking at Phil.

“Yes. I told Leigh my reasons.”

“Then tell them again.” He said, glaring at Phil, bringing his metal hand up and onto the table.

“Is that meant to scare me Mr Barnes?”

“Oh…this?” Bucky smiled looking at his hand, then at Phil, “Nah, this isn’t scary but you’re about to get the look of disappointment from Cap and I tell you, that makes me shit myself…” Bucky grinned, smirking over at Steve who was looking at Phil, one eyebrow raised.

Sam snickered in the seat adjacent to him. He was just listening, interested in what was being said, watching Leigh being the Boss Lady again.

“Winter Soldier, Black Widow and Sebastian Gheata’s daughter…tell me, what would you have done?”

Steve sighed, looking over at Bucky, then at Sam, “He’s right Buck, taking those names at face value and you’ve got Hydra…only,” he turned back to look at Phil, “you really should have trusted Bucky, Nat and Leigh cause that’s who they are.”

“I trusted Alexander Pierce…” Phil began, frowning.

“Look guys, Phil explained to me and I accepted his apology. He’s right, faced with those names and the fact of who my father was, and not forgetting my personal history with both Nat and Bucky, I would have done the same. Look, this isn’t about Phil going behind my back, unless he does it again…,” she looked at Phil who smiled and shook his head, “so let’s get on with how we’re going to find out who is pulling the strings of the Head of S.H.I.E.L.D. without him or them knowing we’re looking. Any ideas?”

“You irritate him.” Phil began

“Yes, I know, so what?” Leigh asked.

“Can you irritate him some more?”

“Yes, but why?” she asked, smiling as Bucky placed his hand high on her thigh.

“See if anything happens. Shake the tree kind of thing…We’ve looked at his bank records…” Phil began.

“Daisy? Right?”

Phil just smiled, “As I was saying, we’ve looked at his bank records and the only one he has is a joint account with his wife. Everything looks clean on the surface…,” he glanced between the three of them, “except for one thing. There’s no spending by his wife. It’s there last Christmas, you can see amounts taken out, Macy’s, Walgreens, gas station to name a few, but then it stops. Nothing, just the monthly bills and food shopping…”

“She’s not living with him…” Leigh began.

“Not living with someone doesn’t mean you don’t have access to the bank account doll. If she ain’t using that account, she’s either dead or missing.” Bucky reached an arm around her shoulders, frowning.

“Unless she has her own account, you think of that?” Leigh countered, eyebrows raised, “we’re not in the 40s Buck, women do have their own bank accounts.”

“Yeah, I know, but it just feels hinky.” He smiled, stroking her shoulder.

“Had me worried there for a minute Buck.” Steve grinned.

“I just meant that even if she did have her own account, shouldn’t there be some transactions going in? Unless she doesn’t pay any of her own bills…”

“That, Buck, is a good suggestion…what monthly bills are paid now versus six months ago, have any changed?”

“I’d have to contact Daisy, get her to send you the paperwork, why what are you thinking?” see if it’s the same idea we had.”

“If…what’s his wife’s name?”

“Audrey.”

“Ok, if Audrey had all her bills coming out of the joint account at Christmas but they stopped at the same time she stopped using it, then I’d go with her having her own account, but if they’re still being paid and she’s not using the account then I’m with Buck, she’s either dead or missing.”

“That’s exactly what Daisy said…”

“And?...God Phil are you going make me beg, cause that never works out well…it’s like pulling teeth.”

“I just like to see you get annoyed.” He smirked.

“Coulson, you’re an ass, get on with it, before you begin to irritate me like I do to Gordon.” She smiled.

“Her bills are still coming out of the joint account…” he admitted

“So…dead or missing?” Bucky asked.

“Missing…not dead…wait did they have kids?” Steve asked.

“Yes, two…a boy, Jonathan he’s 18, at college in Boston, and Jennifer, 21, she’s at University in Paris.”

“Are they?” Leigh asked.

“Are they what?” Phil asked.

Steve smiled, he could see where Leigh was going with this.

“Have you checked that they’re actually in Boston and Paris?” he asked, quickly getting in before Leigh could ask.

Leigh turned and smiled at him.

Phil frowned, sitting back as a thought hit him, “Not personally no.”

“So how do you know they’re there.”

“Daisy checked the enrolment. They’re both enrolled.”

“Doesn’t mean they’re there…so…” Bucky shrugged.

“So I guess we’ll be checking that one.” Phil grimaced as having missed a step.

“Why is she missing not dead?” Sam asked suddenly, frowning.

“If she were dead, they’d have no hold on him…or at least that’s what I thought before Steve brought up the point of them having kids…if they have his kids, maybe they don’t need the wife…If they don’t have the kids, then she’d only missing…right now.” Leigh explained to him, smiling as he nodded along.

“We need to know if his kids are missing too before we can look into anything else…I take it you do want our help on this and you’re not just here brainstorming?” Leigh raised an eyebrow, settling back in her chair, feeling Bucky’s arm against the back of her neck.

“I thought we could join up much like we did before, only this time we’ll both be in charge, me of mine and you of yours but we’ll join forces…if that’s ok with you Leigh?” Phil asked.

“That’s fine with me.” She stood up holding her hand out to shake his, “Shall we go and see the lab? See what mischief Darcy has got up to with your two?”

Phil recognised the meeting end and shook her hand before following her down to the lab. Bucky, Steve and Sam staying in the kitchen.

“I have an idea how to shake Gordon…”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re about to unleash chaos?” Phil smiled.

“Because you know me?” she chuckled, “No, what I was thinking has a lot to do with what we were talking about earlier…”

“About the three of you?” Phil raised an eyebrow, his speed slowing as they walked towards the elevator to take them down to Tony’s old lab, now inhabited by Darcy.

“Yes…” Leigh admitted, her voice low, knowing Bucky and Steve were listening from the kitchen.

“I’m going to regret asking aren’t I?”

“There’s a Pride event happening in New York next weekend. I’m taking my boys along…” She smiled as she heard the distant sound of a high five coming from the kitchen.

The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. Leigh pressed the right button and turned to look at Phil.

“So much for taking it slow.” Phil sighed.

“Yes, well, slow doesn’t catch anything…” she smiled, grinning.

“Just be careful Leigh. What you had with Nat and Clint was in the shadows, you had a certain amount of freedom with those two as no one really knew you, or knew what you looked like, and while Bucky may have changed his looks somewhat, he’s a known name, and as for Steve… the whole world knows what Captain America looks like.”

“They didn’t want to know he looked like Sam Wilson.” Leigh huffed.

“And that’s unfortunate and wrong…look, what I’m saying is this isn’t gonna be like your last relationship. Are you ready for the world to know your secrets?”

“We made it through Nat dumping S.H.I.E.L.D’s files onto the ‘net, we can survive this.”

“Only because Stark went through it with NEXUS and removed mention of you, Nat and Clint, as well as me, Skye…Daisy, May…pretty much every good Agent. If it hadn’t been for Tony we would have been in so much shit.”

“That is true,” Leigh sighed, “God I miss him…not that I knew him that well, only met him a few times, but he left an impression…mainly of how annoying he was, and loud…definitely loud, but fun and loyal.”

“Loyal?” Phil queried, stepping out as the elevator door opened on the floor of the lab.

“Yeah, that whole Germany thing and he still came back when Steve asked. So, yeah, loyal.”

“Hmm…I guess he was.” Phil stopped as they reached the lab.

Leigh stepped up to the retinal scanner and stared, unblinking as the blue light read her eye.

“Miller, Leigh…Access Granted.” The disembodied voice rang out. Darcy had changed the system from being controlled by F.R.I.D.A.Y, ever since a glitch had locked her out of her own lab because she wasn’t Tony Stark.

The door opened and both Leigh and Phil stepped through to find an excited Jemma, Leo and Darcy with the specs of Stark’s recording contact lenses up on the huge computer screens.

“so…as you know in a digital voice recorder the sound is stored as a series of numbers, each number representing the air pressure at a particular time and this takes up a lot of memory, both within the buffer in the lenses and the server here, what you have with these is both lenses are recording both visually and aurally at the same time. If you switch it out…”

“So that one records video and the other audio, then you use a time code to put the tracks together…”

“You end up with…”

“Lenses that don’t burn out after one use…oh my god, Leo, you are a genius.” Darcy exclaimed, reaching over to hug the Scottish man.

“You three ok in here?” Leigh asked, smiling as she and Phil walked over to the computer screens.

“Oh my god Leigh, these two here a fucking geniuses. They’ve taken Stark’s old contact lenses and solved the problem as to why we could only use them once before the buffers inside each lens burned through. Oh holy fuck, you know what this means? We can start production on these beauties…obvs once we’ve done some trials, but we could have these sold to S.H.I.E.L.D and all those 3 letter agencies…oh I’m gonna be so rich…”

“You are?” Leigh remarked.

“Well…we are, the patent is in our name, Stark Industries signed it over to the Avengers Initiative.”

“Why did I not know this?” Leigh asked.

“I sent you the paperwork through last month.” Darcy smiled.

“Oh, is it in that pile of paper that’s sitting next to my laptop?” Leigh groaned, picturing the large pile of letters and paperwork she had yet to go through. Taking two weeks off for a vacation hadn’t helped.

“Probably…” Darcy smiled.

Phil looked over at his two and smiled.

“Have you seen enough here or did you want to stay and come back to the compound tomorrow, providing that’s ok with Leigh?”

“Oh, god , yes, we’ve plenty of rooms.” She smiled, wondering why Phil was being so accommodating.

“Really?, Fitz? You ok with this?” Jemma asked, excited at getting to stay.

“I..I’m okay, if Darcy is?” he turned to look at Darcy who smiled.

“Oh have I got some more specs you guys can help me with…” she smiled, leading them over to another computer screen.

“May on her way then?” Leigh asked, looking at Phil.

“She just text, she’s ten minutes out.”

“I’ll take you back up to the helipad.” Leigh smiled.

“I can find it myself…” he smirked as they walked back out of the lab, hearing the door click behind her.

“I’m sure you could, but like any good host I’ll show you to the door.” Leigh laughed as they entered the elevator.

“And you’re always the good host aren’t you?” he laughed.

Leigh watched the quinjet take off, waving before she stepped back into the communal area. She was bone tired and just wanted a hot shower and sleep. She switched on the sensors across the open doorway to the helipad before turning to walk back towards the elevator, wanting her bed.

Wearily she thought about why Phil wanted to join forces, wondering what was really behind it, why he had allowed, or rather pushed for Jemma and Leo to stay with Darcy. It was only the fact that Darcy wasn’t a stupid woman that made Leigh agree for them to stay. She would keep an eye on them.

Yawning she entered their quarters, blinking madly to keep her eyes open. All her energy was flagging. She cracked her neck muscles, pulling open the top buttons of her shirt, pulling the bottom of it free from her trousers. Tiredly she walked into the living area to find Bucky sat on the sofa, clad in sweat pants and a thin ratty t shirt, watching the tv.

“Hey Buck, where’s Stevie?” Leigh smiled, leaning on the sofa to pull her boots off, groaning as she did.

“He’s gone to bed already, I was waiting for you.” Bucky’s ice blue eyes glinted as he smiled at her softly.

“Oh? For what?” she smiled back, sitting down tiredly next to him on the sofa.

“I wanted to apologise for breaking the plant that Tony gave you…I’m sorry doll, I know it was the last thing he gave you before…well before the return, before he died.”

“It was…as ugly as it was, I loved it.”

“I saved the plant, Stevie bought a new pot for it and I re-potted it, it’s in our kitchen.”

“Thank you Buck, that means a lot.” She smiled, yawning.

“You really tired…or just tired?” he asked smirking, moving closer to her, his flesh hand softly stroking her face, running his fingers through her hair.

“Why? What did you have in mind Buck?” she licked her lips, propping her head up on her elbow, resting against the back of the sofa, trailing her fingertips on his chest, through his thin cotton t shirt.

He breathed in deeply, shifting on the sofa.

“Thought I might run you a hot bath and join you in it.” he smiled, tangling his fingers with hers, hearing a soft sigh.

“And then what?” she whispered, biting her bottom lip.

“Then I thought, while we’re in the bath that I could run my hand slowly down your wet body, pulling at your nipples at first, hearing you gasp before trailing my fingertips along your pussy,” he replied, his voice low and husky, smiling as he heard the hitch in her breathing, “then I would press down lightly on your clit with my thumb before I slip two fingers inside you, feeling your warmth begin to tremble around them…” he trailed off as she launched herself at him, smashing her lips against his.

Bucky suddenly found himself with a handful of Leigh, sniggering as she pushed him back against the sofa.

“I want you first, bath later.” She moaned, straddling him, pulling at his t shirt, forcing it off him, running her tongue along the line between his metal arm and his chest.

Bucky hissed as her warm, wet tongue touched the metal, groaning, feeling her grinding down on his erection.

“Baby, I love you.” He whispered, pulling her to him kissing her deeply.

“I love you too,” She whispered back, smiling down at him, “This thing between the three of us, it’s gonna be hard to explain to the world, but I want to. I want to shout out that I’m in love with you and Stevie.”

“You are?...I mean I know about me, but you’re in love with Stevie too? You mean it doll,” he asked, sitting up, his eyes wide, a huge smile on his face.

“I do…I am…I don’t know when it happened but it did…and, oh I need to tell him…”

“It’s ok baby, I heard,” she turned to see Steve standing in the doorway of his bedroom, “I’m in love with you too.”

She breathed in a deep shaky sigh, feeling Bucky’s cock pressing against her clit as she moved.

“You want some help here Buck?” Steve grinned, walking over to lean on the back of the sofa, softly stroking Leigh’s face, smiling as she leant into the warmth of his hand.

“Whaddya say doll?” Bucky smirked, pulling her down, his hands on her waist, grinding her against his hard cock, “you want both of us to take care of you?”

Leigh gasped as Steve gently leant over to kiss her, his tongue sweeping lazily around her mouth, his hand trailing gently down her neck, reaching to undo the buttons on her shirt. He pulled back from the kiss leaning his forehead against hers, hearing her whimpers as Bucky pressed his hips up, rubbing his sweat pant covered cock against her clit.

“Leigh? Baby? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know it’s asking a lot but me and Buck, we both want to be inside you, together. Show you how much we love you.”

Leigh trembled, her breathing shaky as Steve’s words echoed round her mind. Both of them, at the same time. She couldn’t deny she had thought about it, but it made her slightly anxious, both were not exactly small men.

“Doll? You ok?” Bucky asked, scrambling out from under her to kneel on the sofa in front of her, concern in his ice blue eyes.

“I want to, I do, I really do, I’m just…”

“Just what doll? Did we come on too strong back at the villa? Is that why you backed away?” Bucky asked as she turned to look at him, groaning softly as she felt Steve, digging his strong fingers into her shoulders, feeling the knots.

“No, god no…I’m just a bit nervous…” she admitted.

“Of us? Why baby?” Steve asked, pressing a kiss against her temple.

“Ok…time to be blunt,” she smiled, “have you seen yourselves lately?”

“What do you mean doll?”

“You’re both not exactly small…” she bit her lip, shrugging.

Steve’s lips twitched as he fought back a giggle, which erupted into a full blown belly laugh.

Leigh turned to look at him, indignant.

“Oh baby, I’m not laughing at you…I’m just…” he broke off, a giggle bursting from him.

Bucky started chuckling, “Oh god doll, we…you have no idea at the things that went through our minds, and you’re anxious over the size of our dicks?”

“Well, when you put it like that…but seriously Buck, the pair of you are fucking huge…I’m just a bit anxious of it hurting.”

“Oh baby, neither of us would do anything to hurt you. Let us take care of you, let our fingers and tongues get you relaxed and ready, and then we can see where it leads to, yeah?” Steve said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, smiling as she rested her head against his arm, staring at Bucky.

Bucky sat forward, cradling her face in his hands, kissing her deeply.

“Stevie’s right, you call the shots here. You say no, we stop.”

Leigh looked at him, warily but excited.

“Ok,” she nodded, a smile beginning as he cradled her face in his hands, pulling her in, kissing her deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh…” a soft sigh escaped.

Leigh was floating on a sea of endorphins. She had lost all sense of time and space. Hands, fingers and tongues all over every inch of her body. Heat. Just heat and sweat and the sweet musky smell of sex permeated the air around her. She could feel fingers probing the tight muscle and she tensed slightly, hearing a whispered sigh. She opened her eyes trying to focus on the man standing at the foot of the bed. She felt cool metal around her waist, yes she was lying on Bucky, her back pressed against his chest, his flesh hand softly stroking her breasts, pulling gently at her nipples. She twisted her head to see Bucky looking at her, a soft tender look on his face.

“You ok doll?” he whispered, leaning over to kiss her temple, “Stevie’s gonna prep you, get you ready for me, you still ok with that?,” he chuckled as she looked back at him, her face blissed out, “I know, you’re floating on orgasms now, but remember, you say no, we stop, ok?”

“Mmmm.” Leigh managed to murmur, her entire body wrung through, all her limbs were heavy and sated.

Bucky gently tilted her head and kissed her softly, his tongue licking her bottom lip, smiling as she moaned deeply in her throat.

Steve pressed his finger against the tight muscle, feeling it give a little. He pressed harder, gasping as he breached the ring, his finger surrounded by intense heat.

Leigh gasped into Bucky’s mouth as she felt Steve’s finger inside her, groaning as he added another. It was a familiar not unpleasant feeling. Different, not unpleasant. 

Bucky’s kiss deepened, tensing as she groaned, his cock twitching against Steve’s wrist as he slowly scissored his fingers inside Leigh, stretching her gently, tenderly, squeezing more lube onto his fingers to make it easier for her.

Leigh breathed in deeply, her head spinning. Every inch of her skin was on fire, her nerve endings hypersensitive. She was relaxed yet could feel a certain amount of tension within. She knew her boys would never hurt her but there was a small part of her that told her they were never going to fit.

“Hey baby, you’re doing so well, you’ve taken three fingers inside you…need to stretch you just a little more then Bucky can take over…I love you so much baby, I’m just so in awe that you’re allowing us to do this with you.” He smiled down at her, seeing the small smile on her face, her eyes hooded and blown.

She groaned as he pushed three fingers into her, twisting them to stretch her more. She could feel the burn and tensed.

Steve stilled as she tensed, “you ok baby?” he looked at her concerned.

“Yeah, just a little uncomfortable, doesn’t hurt though…keep going…” she managed to say, smiling, punch drunk on dopamine flooding through her system.

Steve smiled looking across at Bucky, his eyes fully dilating at the look on Bucky’s face, his eyes also hooded and blown with desperation.

“You wanna try now baby? I think you’re stretched enough for Buck.” Steve asked, removing his fingers from Leigh to grasp Bucky’s cock, feeling the hot velvet skin pulsing in his hand.

Leigh stared wide eyed up at Steve and nodded, gasping as he placed the head of Bucky’s cock against her, helping him to enter her, the tight muscle loose enough to allow him entrance. 

Fuck…Jesus fucking H Christ…she was so fucking tight around his cock, Bucky groaned, as he slowly pushed into her, feeling her tense a couple of times, stilling to allow her to get used to him, until he was completely seated inside her.

Leigh panted as she felt him enter her, he was just so big, filling every inch of her ass. She tensed as she felt it burn, panting as he stilled, waiting for her. She felt so loved and cared for. Her boys were surrounding her with their love and she relaxed, letting go all of her doubts.

“I’m ok…but holy fuck…” she trailed off, her breathing heavy, she reached out lace her fingers through Bucky’s, feeling him grounding her.

“You ready for me baby?” Steve asked, as he climbed up onto the end of the bed, trailing his fingertips over her swollen clit, ghosting the nerves, feeling her jump slightly, a groan pulled from both her and Bucky as she did so, the scent of her arousal filling the air.

“Yes…” she whispered, her mouth falling open, her breathing juddering through her as he slowly pushed into her, inch by inch, sweat dripping from his forehead as he struggled not to push too hard.

The searing heat and tightness as they filled her completely was so intense. Steve groaned loudly from deep in his soul, feeling Bucky’s cock under his, separated by a thin wall of heated flesh. 

“Fuck…,” he muttered, gritting his teeth as he steadied himself, holding onto her thighs to balance himself, looking down at them both, seeing the trust on her face and the love on Bucky’s, “You ok for us to move baby?” Steve asked, holding himself still, deep within her, by sheer willpower alone.

“Gonna have to move soon doll…” Bucky ground out, also feeling overwhelmed by the tight heat of Leigh and the pressure from Steve’s cock above his.

“Oh fuck yes…” she groaned, her groans turning into a series of incoherent guttural noises as they slowly moved within her, finding their rhythm slowly.

“Shit…,” Steve chuckled as he slipped out of her, pushing himself back in, groaning as he felt Bucky’s cock rub against his through the thin wall.

“Stevie…I go in, you go out…only way this is gonna work.” Bucky grinned up at him, chuckling, the vibrations reverberating through Leigh.

“You got it pal…” Steve smirked as they slowly began to move in rhythm with each other.

Leigh squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of sensations and emotions that were shooting through her. Her breathing erratic and heavy as she was slowly but surely taken to pieces, falling apart around the both of them. The sounds of skin slapping skin, the sensation of having both of them inside her at the same time was too much for her brain to process. She stopped thinking and just felt. She just was.

“Jesus fuck…doll, so fucking tight…not gonna last long…Oh god you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” Bucky murmured against her ear, his flesh hand moving to cup her breast, gently pulling at her nipple, hearing her groan, sweat dripping from her.

Jesus fuck…Leigh groaned loudly, electricity shooting straight from her nipple to her pussy. She was a free floating messy ball of sensation. She panted, guttural noises deep in her throat, keening as she clenched around Steve’s cock. Fuck…her belly was coiled tight, the pressure intense and hard as she approached the abyss, willingly flinging herself off the edge, falling hard.

Steve felt her clenching around him, his hips pistoning as power and heat overtook him, his arms trembling as he fought to thrust through; failing as he rammed into her.

Bucky could feel his orgasm rising, feeling her clenching around Steve, the aftershocks clenching around him. He yelled as she held him tightly within her, riding out her own orgasm, her entire body shaking and trembling. It was too much and with a few hard thrusts of his hips he felt her rip his orgasm out of him, milking him until he was totally spent and drained.

Steve gave one final thrust and released inside her, feeling Bucky softening and finally slipping out of her.

Slowly both men pulled out and crawled up either side, slumping against her, holding tight as she trembled, shaking with aftershock tremors, that rippled through her.

“Fuck…” she managed to get out, her mouth dry.

“I second that.” Bucky chuckled slowly, his chest heaving, eyes fluttering shut.

“Yeah…” Steve smiled, rolling over onto his back, unable to move his tired limbs.

“Sleep…” Leigh muttered, curling into Bucky with a groan, feeling Steve against her back as she closed her eyes.

Leigh woke up and stretched, groaning. She was sore and there were parts of her that felt tender to the touch. The room reeked of sex and sweat and she slowly turned over, burying her head in Bucky’s pillow, breathing in his scent. She was alone, snuggled under the duvet. She glanced over at the clock. Then glanced again…yes, it was 10:17…Fuck, she’d overslept. Groaning she pushed the duvet back and slowly got out of bed, feeling her muscles protesting. Oh she needed to sit in a hot bath with Epsom salts. She just ached. So much for her serum, seems it didn’t work on healing her after taking on two super soldiers at once. She slipped her dressing gown on, picking up her phone from the bedside table and walked slowly out into the living area, smiling as she saw Steve and Bucky, both in their dressing gowns and sweat pants, sitting at the kitchen table, reading on their tablets.

“Morning.” She called out, her voice a little rusty, as she coughed.

“Hey doll, how are you feeling?” Bucky got up from the sofa, walking over to hug her.

“Hey Buck,” she murmured, smiling at him, sleepily.

He pressed a soft kiss against her lips, his stubble pressing against her skin.

She winced, pulling back, “Sorry, I’m just sore and I ache, I have stubble rash where I shouldn’t and I need a hot bath.” She smiled.

“You want coffee first baby? Then Buck can run you a bath?” Steve said, grinning at her.

“Oh coffee, yes please.” She sighed, holding onto Bucky’s arm as he led her over to the table.

“How are you this morning? We left you to sleep, that’s ok right?” Steve asked, biting his bottom lip, running his hand over his dark stubble whilst Bucky got her a cup of coffee.

“Seeing as you told us both to fuck off when we woke you at eight…” Bucky laughed from the kitchenette.

“Did I? oh god, I’m sorry…” she grinned, blushing, “wait, you tried to wake me at eight am, after last night? You’re lucky I didn’t kill you…fuck off indeed…” she snickered, gratefully accepting a mug of black coffee from Bucky, smiling as he sat down beside her.

“Yeah, that’s what Buck said…”

“That’s cause he knows me better, you’ve got some learning to do Stevie.” Leigh grinned, reaching for her phone as it pinged.

She read the text, smiling.

“Everything ok?” Steve asked, his blue eyes boring into hers.

“Yep…boss stuff…” she grinned.

“Yeah, you get used to it Stevie, certain things she just won’t talk to you about…” Bucky chuckled.

“Even if you tickle me, I won't give in…” she grinned back at Bucky, remembering.

They quietened down as she sipped her coffee, Steve giving quick glances up at her, as Bucky asked her quietly about her day.

“Steve?” Leigh said softly, looking up at him.

“I just wanna make sure you’re ok with what happened…last night, that it wasn’t too much for you…that we didn’t…hurt you.” He said quietly, his voice firm, concern in his eyes.

“Hurt me? What do you mean?” she asked, looking at him quizzically, a small smile on her face, her long hair tucked behind her ears.

“Yeah, you said you were sore…did we do that to you?” he asked, watching as Bucky stilled, turning to look at her before wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Well…yeah…,” she looked at Steve seeing his frown deepen, “but I guess hot and heavy sex can do that to a person.” She smiled, her eyes crinkling as she looked at him, watching as he raised his eyebrows in surprise before he grinned at her.

“Hot and heavy eh?” he grinned, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Bucky who grinned back.

“Yeah, hot and heavy and let’s just say I think I’m out of action for at least three days as it’s all I can do to sit here without wincing. Seriously, the next time you guys come near me, you are shaving first. My skin is raw from your fucking beards. My inner thighs look like road kill.” She smirked, hearing Bucky snort in her ear.

“Right…,” Steve looked at her, a small chuckle escaping from him, “Sometimes I forget who you are Leigh, I looked at you, all strung out on endorphins, falling apart under our touch, both of us inside you, taking you to pieces bit by bit and I expected to see vulnerability…” he laughed.

“I have vulnerability Steve, but it’s not what you two can do to me, or how many times you make me come, or how often I lose my voice, screaming out your names.” she reached over to take his hand, feeling Bucky curl in against her back, moving as she moved, his arm tight around her waist.

“Then what is it?” Steve asked, holding her hand, his fingers laced with hers.

“You two…” she smiled, “You two are my family now,” she lent her head against the side of Bucky’s cheek, smiling as he turned his face to kiss her, “You two make me vulnerable…and by that I mean the thought of what could happen to either of you is what makes me vulnerable. My feelings for you both, that’s my vulnerability.”

“Family?” Steve whispered, looking at her with wonder, pressing a soft hand against her knuckles.

“Yes. As Clint and Nat were once, now you and Bucky are.” She lowered her guard letting him see the weakness in her eyes.

Steve reached forward across the table to kiss her deeply, his hands cradling her face and Bucky’s before he turned to kiss Bucky.

“Family.” He whispered, pulling back from Bucky, a tear running down his cheek.

“Hey Steve, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Leigh whispered, wiping it away.

“I’m not upset, I’m not…I’m…”

“Happy…” Bucky whispered in her ear, grinning, “The punk’s happy…it doesn’t happen very often, I’d take a photo if I were you.” He smirked at Steve, winking.

Steve smiled at him, laying the flat of his palm against Bucky’s face, “You make me happy, jerk…both of you do…”

Leigh chuckled, “God, look at us, the scourge of villains everywhere and we’re getting sappy round the kitchen table…I love you both…I’m in love with you both, but right now I need to drink my coffee, have a long hot bath, then think up an excuse for Darcy as I’m sure I’m going to miss my lunch date with her.”

“Want me to run you that bath doll?” Bucky murmured, pressing a soft kiss against her neck.

“Please Buck.” She replied, smiling, watching as he got up from beside her, grinning to herself as she reached out to smack his ass, wincing as the movement brought back the smacks he’d given her the previous night.

“I agree, he has a nice ass…” Steve smirked.

“Yes he does, but then so do you.” Leigh raised an eyebrow, wincing as she moved.

“I really am sorry Leigh, that we…I…did that to you.” Steve looked pained.

“Oh Stevie, it’s ok…it’s rough sex, it’s not the first time; that was Clint and Nat, and it won’t be the last time. Trust me, the two of you last night was…I have no words, it wasn’t the same as when I did that with Clint and Nat…”

“Not your first rodeo then?” he asked.

“Not exactly…” she smirked.

“Wait…Nat? how…did that work?” he asked, confused.

“Purple strap on…” she replied, a grin on her face.

“Ok…and now I have a mental image I can’t get rid of…” he smirked, his eyes darkening slightly at the thought of Leigh and Nat together, “God, I wish I’d known that during the snap…” he smiled, tilting his head at her, biting his full bottom lip.

“Oh?” she enquired, a soft sigh escaping.

“Yeah…might have suggested you and Nat together…,” he grinned, sighing softly, “but you were waiting for Clint…”

“Yeah…even if had help from time to time, when you scratched my itch so to speak…but getting back to what we were talking about, no this was not my first rodeo but neither Clint nor the purple strap on were two super soldiers…rather well endowed super soldiers at that, so no I was never nervous with them,” she smiled, “don’t you dare tell Clint I said that though…that you and Bucky are bigger, he’ll never forgive me…” she laughed.

“Are you still nervous?” Steve asked.

“No…” she hesitated a little, pausing to pick up her cold coffee.

“I think there’s a ‘but’ there somewhere.”

“What we did last night…Bucky already knows, it’s not my favourite…,” she looked at his frown, reaching out to stroke his face, “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed it, enjoyed myself, but…”

“Not something you want to do again?”

“Not really…” she admitted.

“Still farting semen then doll?” Bucky cackled from behind her.

“Bucky!” she laugh gasped.

“I beg your pardon?” Steve smirked, “Is that why you don’t like doing that?”

“Oh fuck, yes…it’s so fucking uncomfortable afterwards…don’t you get that? I mean when…” she trailed off flushing, hearing Bucky snort with laughter.

“Ummm…no, you just get rid of it afterwards…oh good god, can we change the subject where we’re not talking about semen dribbling out of asses…” Steve laughed, “It’s too damn early in the morning…,” he looked at Leigh who smirked at him, “go and have your bath baby, we’ll carry this on later.” He leaned across the table kissing her deeply.

“Come on doll, water’s hot enough for you, let’s get you in the bath. I might join you…”

“Only if you keep your hands to yourself Barnes…I mean it, you touch me where I’m sore, I’ll break your fingers…” she laughed as she took his hand.

“What about where you don’t hurt?” he murmured, pressing a kiss against her temple, laughing as he twirled her around, gently.

“You just kissed the only place I’m not sore…” she quipped as he led her to the bathroom, hand in hand.

Steve smiled as he watched them leave, turning back to his tablet to catch up on world news.

Family. 

Leigh was right, they were family and he loved them both.


End file.
